Hamburg bei Nacht: Wenn Engel hassen
by lili b
Summary: Dies ist das erste Abenteuer meines Hamburg-bei-Nacht-Charakters Nike Hartmann. Wer schon immer mal erleben wollte, wie eine Hamburger Kriminalbeamtin mit Vampiren aneinandergerät, ist hier genau richtig.


Hamburg bei Nacht Wenn Engel hassen 

von lili b  


Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere. Hamburg ist nicht New York, aber auch wir haben unsere Mordopfer. Man sagt, dass im Tod alle gleich seien, aber die Realität hatte mich schon längst eines besseren belehrt. Der Mord an den drei minderjährigen Straßenmädchen, die mit aufgeschlitzten Kehlen in verschiedenen Stadtteilen gefunden worden waren, würden nur wenige Tage von mir untersucht werden. Danach würde es andere, wichtigere Fälle geben, auf die sie mich ansetzen würden, und die Mädchen würden zu den ungelösten Fällen wandern. Es sei denn, ich würde die Verbindung finden und meinen Chef überzeugen können, dass es sich doch um einen Serientäter handelte. Dann würden sie vielleicht doch ein paar Tage mehr bekommen.

Das Telefon klingelte. Petersen, mein Chef, wollte mich in seinem Büro sehen. Sofort, wie er betonte. 

Da ich mir keiner Verfehlung bewusst war, die eine sofortige Strafpredigt gerechtfertigt hätte, war ich einigermaßen gespannt, was er von mir wollte. Er war ein guter Chef, soweit dies überhaupt möglich ist, aber ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass er mich zu einem kleinen aufmunternden Smalltalk zu sich gerufen hatte. 

Sein Gesichtsausdruck, als ich sein Büro betrat, ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er nicht erfreut war. Da sich sein Unmut aber nicht gegen mich persönlich zu richten schien, konnte ich gut damit leben. Es war auch keiner _meiner_ besseren Tage.

"Hartmann," begrüßte er mich auf seine übliche herzliche Art, "Das ist Herr Moeller von der Sitte. Im Moment ist er bei der neuen Sonderkommission, von der Sie sicher schon gehört haben."

Das hatte ich tatsächlich. Wer hatte es nicht? Auf dem Kiez war die Gewalt explodiert. Angefangen hatte alles mit einem Club, der in Flammen aufgegangen war. Alle Angestellten, selbst die, die an dem Abend frei hatten, waren darin umgekommen. Sehr seltsam. Gleichzeitig hatte die Bandenkriminalität nicht nur an Ausmaß, sondern vor allem auch an Brutalität zugenommen. Der Zusammenhang schien eine neue Droge zu sein, von der ich vage gehört hatte, aber über die so gut wie nichts bekannt war. 

"Herr Moeller." Ich nickte ihm zu. 

"Frau Hartmann. Lassen Sie mich gleich zur Sache kommen. Wir brauchen Verstärkung, und ihr Name kam ins Spiel. Interessiert?"

Man hätte ihm mangelnde Umgangsformen vorwerfen können, doch dieser Mann sah so aus, als hätte er für Höflichkeit oder Um-den-heißen-Brei-Geschleiche einfach nicht mehr die Energie. Er war sehr groß und offensichtlich gut trainiert, auf eine etwas heruntergekommene Weise durchaus attraktiv, aber gleichzeitig zeigten die Schatten um seine Augen und die Falten um seinen Mund, dass er auch schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr richtig geschlafen hatte. 

"Um was geht es denn genau?" Interessiert? Natürlich war ich interessiert. Ich hatte nicht vor, den Rest meines Lebens Ermittler bei der Mordkommission zu bleiben. 

"Wir brauchen Infos von der Straße. Die letzten beiden Frauen, die wir eingesetzt haben, waren innerhalb weniger Stunden enttarnt." Er musterte mich. "Ich weiß, dass sie so was noch nie gemacht haben, aber wären Sie bereit undercover zu gehen? Sie sind eigentlich etwas alt," sein Lächeln hätte man als entschuldigend deuten können, also beschloss ich, es durchgehen zu lassen, "aber ich denke trotzdem, dass wir mit Ihnen bessere Chancen haben. Jemand schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen und wird Ihnen als sein Mädchen die nötige Glaubwürdigkeit verschaffen." Jetzt hatte sein Lächeln eher etwas spitzbübisches. Mir wurde klar, dass es am einfachsten werden würde, ihn so weit wie möglich zu ignorieren. 

"Wann brauchen Sie meine Entscheidung?" Ich wusste, wie meine Entscheidung aussehen würde, hatte es von Anfang an gewusst, hielt es aber für machtpolitisch ungeschickt, allzu schnell zuzustimmen. 

"Morgen Abend soll es losgehen. Sie erreichen mich unter dieser Nummer." Er reichte mir eine Karte, die aussah, als sei sie schon durch einige Hände gewandert. "Ich denke, dann ist soweit alles klar. Ich erwarte Ihren Anruf." Er nickte Petersen kurz zu und verschwand.

Petersen musterte mich eindringlich. "Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie das wirklich tun wollen?"

"Ich werde sehr ernsthaft darüber nachdenken."

"Das ist ein Fall mit dem man Karriere macht, Hartmann, das ist uns beiden wohl klar, aber ich denke, sie sollten sich die Sache noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen." Er seufzte, vermutlich weil er genauso wie ich wusste, wie meine Entscheidung aussehen würde. "Sie können jetzt gehen." Er winkte mich aus dem Zimmer.

  


Ich wartete am nächsten Morgen noch bis nach dem Frühstück, bevor ich Moeller anrief. Er klang so müde, als hätte er auch diese Nacht kaum Schlaf bekommen. Da ich, wie er richtig annahm, kaum die passende Garderobe für den Auftrag hatte, verabredete ich mich mit ihm gegen fünf, um mich bei einer "Freundin" einkleiden zu lassen.

Ich war auf das schlimmste gefasst gewesen, und doch musste ich feststellen, dass meine Vorstellungskraft offenbar nicht ausgereicht hatte. Die "Freundin" entpuppte sich zwar als erträglich, schätzungsweise um die fünfzig und durchaus zugänglich, aber ihre Kleiderauswahl stammte direkt aus einem Albtraum.

Nach einigem Suchen reichte sie mir einen schwarzen Lackmini und ein puscheliges rotes Oberteil, dass mit einiger Mühe zumindest Teile meiner Brüste einigermaßen verhüllen würde. Als ich die hochhackigen Stiefeletten mit Glitzersteinchen an der Seite sah, wusste ich, dass ich in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Ich bemühte mich, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, sondern einfach an die grandiose Entwicklung meiner Karriere zu denken, wenn ich bei diesem Fall mitarbeiten würde. Das klappte solange, bis sie sich mein Make-up vornahm. Dann half nur noch hartnäckiges Leugnen. Das war gar nicht ich, der das hier alles passierte. Leider war Moellers Gesichtsausdruck, als er vom Kaffeekochen aus der Küche zurückkam, nicht so einfach zu ignorieren. Immerhin hatte ich es geschafft, ein Grinsen auf sein übermüdetes Gesicht zu zaubern. Schön, dass wenigstens einer seinen Spaß hatte. 

Glücklicherweise war ich gerade dabei, die Haarnadeln aus meinem hoch gesteckten Haar zu ziehen und es angemessen aufzuplustern. Eine wohlgewählte Aufgabe, denn in diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür, und Moeller kam wenige Minuten später mit einem Mann wieder, der auf abschreckendste Weise genau jenen Typ Zuhälter verkörperte, von dem man sich sehr weit fern halten möchte. Wobei man sich unwillkürlich fragt, ob es eine andere Art gibt. Er war alt, fett und atmete nach dem Aufstieg in den fünften Stock nur noch keuchend. So eingeführt konnte mir wohl wahrhaftig nichts mehr passieren. 

Moeller versicherte mir noch, dass er und sein Partner Jan Sommer mal nach mir sehen würden, dann war ich auch schon in der schwarzen Limousine vor der Tür gelandet und unterwegs in Richtung Kiez. Ich war nur allzu glücklich, als mich mein Begleiter endlich an einer geeigneten Straßenecke rausschmiss. Zumindest glücklich genug, auch über das vertrauliche Potätscheln zum Abschied fast unbewegt hinwegzusehen. Langsam fing ich allerdings ernsthaft an, mich zu fragen, ob mir meine Karriere tatsächlich all das Wert war. 

Schon nach zehn Minuten auf der Straße waren die Stiefel eine einzige Qual. Außerdem war es kalt. Glücklicherweise hatte ich einen kurzen Mantel über mein knappes Outfit anziehen dürfen, wenn ich auch den Eindruck gewonnen hatte, dass es Moeller hier nur darum ging, mir eine Aufbewahrungsmöglichkeit für mein Handy und meine Waffe zu geben. Dass er ausdrücklich darauf bestanden hatte, dass ich meine Waffe immer bei mir haben solle, beunruhigte mich etwas. Natürlich hatte ich sie ohnehin immer dabei, aber wie häufig braucht man sie bei der Mordkommission schon. Eigentlich ist die Sache immer gelaufen, wenn ich am Tatort ankomme. Außer auf dem Schießplatz hatte ich meine Waffe noch nie benutzt, ja im Dienst noch nicht einmal gezogen. 

Als Jan Sommer mich einsammelte, war ich nicht nur blaugefroren, sondern hatte auch die ersten Infos. Ich hatte ziemlich schnell Kontakt zu zwei Mädchen bekommen, Ronja und Sonja, die eher eingeschüchtert wirkten. Und ich war schon auf Hennenkämpfe um die besten Plätze vorbereitet gewesen. Von Sonja war nicht viel zu erfahren, sie schien in den größten Teil ihrer Zeit in einer anderen Welt zu verbringen, aber Ronja hatte mich rumgeführt und mir einiges erzählt. Viel wichtiger war jedoch, dass sie mich mit Trix bekannt gemacht hatte.

Jan Sommer zeigte sich angemessen beeindruckt, dass ich in so kurzer Zeit ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Sie schien einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad bei der Sitte zu haben. Offensichtlich kümmerte sie sich um die Mädchen, passte auf, dass es ihnen so gut wie denn eben möglich erging.

Das konnte ich bestätigen. Sie hatte Ronja Geld für Essen gegeben und extra darauf hingewiesen, dass sie darauf achten sollte, dass auch Sonja etwas richtiges zu essen bekäme. Außerdem schien diese Trix, obwohl sie offensichtlich schon lange auf der Straße war, keine typische Ausreißerin zu sein. Ihre Augen waren zu unschuldig. Sie hatte nicht den Blick, den man hier in der Gegend leider häufig schon in den Augen der Vierzehnjährigen sieht. Ich schätzte sie auf etwa sechzehn, obwohl ihr Gesicht eine gewissen zeitlose Qualität hatte, der eine genaue Aussage schwierig machte.

Ich hatte sie natürlich auch nach Drogen gefragt. 

"Da drüben im Park gibt's dies und das. Hauptsächlich Koks und Heroin. Was willste denn haben?"

Nachdem ich ihr versichert hatte, dass mir das eine zu teuer und das andere zu tödlich wäre und ich eher an ein bisschen Ecstasy und Gras gedacht hatte, hielt ich es für an der Zeit mal nach dieser neuen Droge zu fragen, von der mir auch die Mädchen schon erzählt hatten. Bei der Sitte wusste man eigentlich nur, dass es sich um eine rote Flüssigkeit in kleinen Plastikröhrchen handelte, die auf dem Deckel einen Smilie hatten. Es gab noch nicht mal einen richtigen Straßennamen für das Zeug. Ronja und Sonja hatten es tatsächlich einfach Smilie genannt. 

Sie seufzte. "Okay, ich kenne jemanden. Aber jetzt habe ich keine Zeit. Ich werde so in ein zwei Stunden wieder hier sein. Dann zeige ich dir, wo du was kaufen kannst."

"Ich werde bestimmt noch hier sein," versicherte ich ihr.

Sie grinste wissend. Dann schlenderte sie davon. Nach ein paar Metern fing sie an den Kantstein rauf und runter zu hopsen.

Soweit meine Info für Sommer. Nach nur allzu kurzer Zeit schmiss er mich wieder aus dem Auto. Ich bat ihn, Moeller doch bitte besonders herzlich von mir zu grüßen. Ich wäre ihm so unendlich dankbar für diesen Auftrag. Sommer grinste nur. 

  


Zwei Stunden später tauchte Trix tatsächlich wieder auf. Sie führte mich zu einem Tor, öffnete den einen Flügel ein kleines Stück und schlüpfte durch. Ich seufzte und schlüpfte hinterher. Wir befanden uns in einem Innenhof. Auf der einen Seite stand ein kleiner Schuppen, auf den Trix jetzt zusteuerte. Sie klopfte kurz, wartete auf Antwort von innen und trat dann ein. Drinnen wartete ein etwas schmieriger junger Typ, der sie offensichtlich gut zu kennen schien. Er musterte mich misstrauisch.

"Ist sie okay?" wandte er sich an Trix.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Sonst hätte ich sie kaum mit hergebracht."

Das schien ihn zu überzeugen. "Was willste denn haben?" fragte er mich.

"Ein paar Pillen um die Nacht durchzustehen. Ein bisschen Gras um runterzukommen."

Er nickte. "Kein Problem."

"Und wie sieht das mit diesem neuen Smilie-Zeug aus?" wagte ich mich vor.

"Hab ich nicht. Kann ich aber besorgen."

"Was soll der Spaß denn kosten?" 

"250."

"Wie wär's mit einem Einführungsangebot."

"Das ist das Einführungsangebot. Jedes weitere kostet 500."

"Du scherzt." Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Kein Wunder, dass kaum eines der Mädchen Erfahrungen mit dem Zeug hatte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nimm's oder lass es. Der Preis ist nicht verhandelbar."

"Also gut," grummelte ich. "Das muss aber schon echt die Wunderwaffe sein."

"Ist es, Baby. Ist es." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Komm um 4 wieder. Dann hab ich es." 

Ich bezahlte noch schnell das andere Zeug, dann zogen wir wieder ab. Draußen nahm Trix mich beiseite. "Hey. Sei vorsichtig mit dem Smilie-Zeug."

"Mann, eine Droge, bei der es dir richtig gut geht, ohne Nebenwirkungen, die aber nicht süchtig macht?" Das jedenfalls hatte mir Sonja erzählt. Als ich auf Trix wartete, hatte ich sie beim Einkaufen beobachtet und sie dann ein bisschen ausgefragt. "Das muss ich wenigstens probieren. Bis auf den Preis hört sich das für mich geradezu nach Perfektion an."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, ob es keine Nebenwirkungen gibt. Oder wie das mit dem Süchtigwerden aussieht."

"Ich bin ein großes Mädchen. Und jetzt werde ich mal meinen Arsch wieder auf die Straße schwingen, denn der Typ will ne Menge Patte haben. Da muss ein altes Mädchen wie ich lange für arbeiten."

Trix grinste mich an. Das Lachen ließ sie noch jünger und unschuldiger erscheinen. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. "Pass auf dich auf."

"Klar doch, Trix. Bis dann mal." Ich schlenderte wieder Richtung "meiner" Ecke. 

  


Ich schlenderte die Straße rauf und runter, fror, fluchte über meine Stiefel, fror noch ein bisschen mehr und hielt mir interessierte Freier mit Fantasiepreisen vom Leib. Es war ja auch nicht so, dass es keine willige Konkurrenz gegeben hätte. 

Als ich schließlich nur noch darauf hoffte, endlich wieder eingesammelt zu werden, vorzugsweise bevor mir die Zehen abfielen, hörte ich plötzlich ein "Psst!" hinter mir. Ich guckte mich um und konnte Sonja in einem Hofeingang stehen sehen. Sie winkte mich hektisch heran. Vorsichtig folgte ich ihr in den dunklen Innenhof. Es war zu finster, als dass ich sie richtig hätte sehen können, aber als sie sich umdrehte, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mit ihrem Gesicht etwas nicht stimmte. Es hätte auch ein Schatten sein können, aber eigentlich sah es aus, als wenn ihre linke Gesichtshälfte geschwollen und verfärbt war.

"Du musst mir helfen. Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht. Und sie haben mir wehgetan. Und wo du doch Polizistin bist..."

Es lief mir kalt den Rücken runter. "Woher weißt du das?"

Plötzlich hörte ich ein Geräusch hinter mir. Ich wirbelte herum, die Waffe in der Hand. Langsam löste sich eine torkelnde Gestalt aus den Schatten und kam langsam auf mich zu. Dann klappte sie unzeremoniell zusammen und übergab sich geräuschvoll etwa 3 Zentimeter neben meinem rechten Schuh. Ich atmete auf, trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt beiseite und drehte mich wieder zu Sonja um. 

Sie war verschwunden. 

Ich durchsuchte den ganzen Innenhof. Sie war unauffindbar. Der einzige mögliche Ausgang neben dem Durchgang, durch den wir gekommen waren, war ein hoher Maschendrahtzaun, über den sie hätte klettern können. Aber das hätte ich eigentlich hören müssen. Ich ging wieder auf die Straße, aber auch da war sie nirgends zu sehen. Wo war sie hin? Und vor allem - woher wusste sie, dass ich von der Polizei war?

Glücklicherweise hatte ich nicht allzu lange Zeit über dieses Problem nachzudenken, denn wenig später sah ich Moellers Auto heranstottern. Ich hatte schon auf der Fahrt zur Einkleidungsaktion Zeit gehabt, dieses Schmuckstück zu bewundern. Ich war mir noch nicht sicher, welche Bezeichnung treffender war: Rostlaube oder doch einfach Schrottkarre. Das Radio hatte genau zwei Einstellmöglichkeiten: laut oder aus. Im Moment hatte er sich anders als auf der vorigen Fahrt für aus entschieden, wie ich erleichtert feststellte, als das Auto direkt neben mir zum Stehen kam und die Tür aufging.

Ich lehnte mich halb ins Auto. "Hey, Kleiner. Lust auf 'ne Party." 

"Steigen Sie schon ein. Ich will hier nicht ewig rumstehen," knurrte er mich an.

Ich ließ mich auf den Beifahrersitz gleiten. "Oh Mann, da kann ich ja kaum nein sagen. Sie wissen genau, was ein Mädchen hören will, was?"

Er musste widerwillig grinsen. Während ich mir die Stiefeletten von den Füßen kickte und versuchte meine erfrorenen Zehen an seiner nur recht spärlich funktionierenden Heizung aufzutauen, griff er nach hinten und reichte mir eine Decke und - oh mein Gott, ich liebte diesen Mann - eine Thermoskanne Kaffee.

Wir fuhren eine Weile durch die nächtlichen Straßen, kamen dann auf einem abgelegenen Parkplatz zum Stehen. Bisher war ich zufrieden gewesen, mich in meine Decke zu kuscheln und an meinem heißen Kaffee zu nuckeln. Aber jetzt drehte er sich zu mir und wollte offensichtlich was hören. Ich erzählte ihm nochmal kurz, was ich auch schon Sommer gesagt hatte, und berichtete von dem verabredeten Drogenkauf. Und dann kam ich auf Sonja zu sprechen. 

"Sie wusste, dass ich Polizistin bin."

"Das ist unmöglich."

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Offensichtlich bin ich doch nicht so gut, wie sie gedacht haben." Es fiel mir nicht leicht, das zu sagen, aber was blieb mir anderes übrig. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was mich viel mehr irritierte, war die Frage, wohin sie so schnell verschwunden war. 

"Sie ist schon einige Zeit auf der Straße. Sie weiß vermutlich, wie sie sich durchschlägt," war Moellers Kommentar dazu. Nicht sehr befriedigend. 

Moellers Handy klingelte. Seine Bewegungen, als er es aus seiner Manteltasche wühlte, wirkten müde. Zum ersten Mal warf ich einen genaueren Blick auf sein Gesicht. Selbst im Dunkel des Wagens konnte ich erkennen, dass er heute ganz bestimmt noch nicht dazu gekommen war, sich zu rasieren. Die Falten um Augen und Mund schienen deutlicher als am Vortag in Petersens Büro. Mir war schon klar, dass die bei der Sitte hart arbeiten, aber selbst die gönnten ihren Leuten mal die eine oder andere Stunde Schlaf zwischendurch. Moeller dachte vermutlich, das wäre nur was für Untergebene. 

Er ließ sein Handy mit einem tiefen Seufzen zurück in seine Manteltasche gleiten. Er ließ den Kopf zurückfallen und legte eine Hand über die Augen. Zum ersten Mal zeigte auch seine Körperhaltung, dass er bis auf die Knochen erschöpft war.

"Ich denke, sie haben Sonja gefunden." 

Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wie er es meinte. Ich war so schockiert, dass ich trotzdem nachfragte. "Ist sie tot?"

Er nickte nur und startete den Wagen. "Wollen Sie mitkommen?"

  


Der Tatort war nicht schön, das sind Tatorte allerdings nie. Aber normalerweise hatte ich nicht noch kurz zuvor Kontakt mit dem Opfer gehabt. Und normalerweise habe ich meine "Rüstung", meine Kleidung und Make-up, die mich von meinem Opfer distanzieren und mir Freiraum verschaffen. In meinem Straßenschwalben-Look fühlte ich mich Sonja viel zu nahe, viel zu angreifbar.

Sie hatten ihr den Kopf eingeschlagen und sie einfach weggeworfen. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, auch wenn mir auf einem rationalen Level klar war, dass dies Ende kaum unerwartet sein konnte. Sie war eine drogenabhängige Nutte vom Babystrich. Hatte ich wirklich an ein Happy End für sie geglaubt?

Moeller identifizierte die Leiche. Das war der Hauptgrund, warum sie ihn angerufen hatten, Augenscheinlich kannte er ziemlich viele der Mädchen von der Straße. Er erledigte die Formalitäten, wechselte einige Worte mit Schulz-Wagner, dem Gerichtsmediziner. Dann blieb uns nichts mehr zu tun, als zu gehen.

Als wir wieder im Auto saßen, musterte er mich eindringlich.

"Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Sie nicht wieder auf die Straße schicke? Der Drogenkauf ist verabredet. Bis vier sind es noch einige Stunden. Soll ich Sie mit ins Büro nehmen?" Ich musste mich zusammennehmen, ihm nicht dann und dort um den Hals zu fallen.

Eine Viertelstunde später stöckelte ich in Moellers Büro, kickte die verdammten Stiefel in die Ecke und ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen, das an der Seite an der Wand stand. Es machte einen durchaus gebrauchten Eindruck. Der Mann schien tatsächlich nur in seinem Beruf zu leben. Moeller hatte sich auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen lassen, die Füße auf eine herausgezogenen Schublade gelegt und sah so aus, als würde er jede Minute ins Koma fallen.

"Moeller, ich bin mir sicher, ihre Mutter sagt Ihnen das ständig, aber Sie sollten es wirklich mal mit schlafen versuchen." Das Grinsen erreichte tatsächlich seine Augen, die trotz der dunklen Schatten unter ihnen aufblitzten. Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Satz, und mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass ich sehr sehr vorsichtig sein sollte. 

"Bisher versuche ich es mit Kaffee intravenös, aber vielleicht sollte ich es tatsächlich mal mit diesem Schlafen ausprobieren." 

Bevor noch die beunruhigende Vision von einem nackt im Bett liegenden Moeller vor meinem inneren Auge wirklich Gestalt annehmen konnte, klingelte das Telefon, und Moellers Augen waren plötzlich wieder ganz wach. Es war Schulz-Wagner, der uns die ersten Befunde mitteilen wollte. Sonja war tatsächlich erschlagen worden.

"Sie ist seit drei Stunden tot," gab Moeller an mich weiter.

Ich setzte mich auf. "Drei Stunden? Das ist unmöglich. Ich habe noch vor...," ich guckte auf meine Uhr, "eineinhalb Stunden mit ihr gesprochen."

Moeller runzelte sie Stirn. "Sind Sie sich sicher?" fragte er ins Telefon. Die Schnelligkeit mit der er den Hörer von seinem Ohr weg hielt, ließ keinen Zweifel an Schulz-Wagners Reaktion. "Er ist sich sicher," wurde mein Eindruck von Moeller bestätigt. Er legte den Hörer vorsichtig auf. 

"Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt eine vernünftige Erklärung," sagte ich. Auch Schulz-Wagner ist nicht unfehlbar.

"Bestimmt," sagte Moeller mit einem ausgiebigen Gähnen und sank in seinen Stuhl zurück. "Warten wir einfach die endgültigen Befunde ab."

  


Ich lag noch immer auf dem Sofa in Moellers Büro und gönnte meinen Füßen ihre wohlverdiente Pause, als sein Telefon wieder klingelte. Er sprach nur kurz und machte offensichtlich ein Treffen aus. Dann sah er mich an.

"Das ist mein bester Informant. Leider ist er etwas seltsam. Gehen wir." Er war schon aufgestanden und griff nach seiner Jacke. 

Ich schlüpfte innerlich stöhnend wieder in meine Stiefel. "Seltsam?"

"Ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen."

Ich zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. 

"Er besteht darauf, immer hinter mir zu stehen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber seine Informationen sind immer korrekt." Er zögerte. "Von ihm kam übrigens auch der Tipp, sie in die SoKo aufzunehmen." Wie war das? Gerade wollte ich da noch mal genauer nachfragen, als er weitersprach. "Und er ruft immer mich an."

Das war in der Tat ungewöhnlich. Und nicht gerade praktisch. "Und wenn Sie ihn mal dringend erreichen müssen?"

Moeller seufzte und blickte zur Seite. "Kennen Sie diese Fernsehserie? Akte X?"

Wer kennt die nicht? Aber das würde bedeuten, dass... "Nein." Ich konnte es nicht fassen. "Sagen Sie nicht, dass Sie..."

Er nickte. "Doch. Ich muss ein Kreuz in mein Fenster kleben. Dann ruft er mich an."

Ich gab mir wirklich Mühe, konnte ein Lachen aber nicht ganz unterdrücken. 

  


Nach kurzer Fahrt in Moellers Schrottkarre erreichten wie den Alten Botanischen Garten. Die Pforte ließ sich einfach aufstoßen. Offensichtlich hatte dieser tolle Informant nicht nur Wissen über alles, was in der Stadt so vor sich ging, nein, er hatte auch noch den Universalschlüssel des Amts für Parks und Grünflächen. 

Moeller führte mich tiefer in den Garten. Es war seltsam. Wir waren hier mitten in der Stadt, und doch hatte der Park etwas Entrücktes, Verzaubertes, als wären wir in einer anderen Welt gelandet. Nach einiger Zeit erreichten wir eine Parkbank, auf der Moeller Platz nahm. Ich setzte mich neben ihn, und wenn mir nicht so kalt gewesen wäre, hätte ich die Situation wirklich genossen. Ich war nur allzu gespannt auf diesen seltsamen Informanten.

Die Stimme kam aus dem Nichts circa zwei Meter hinter uns. 

"Guten Abend."

Ich sprang vor Schreck hoch. Mein Herz klopfte wie wild. Ich hatte nichts gehört, keine Schritte, kein Rascheln, kein Nichts. Moeller zog mich wieder neben sich auf die Bank. 

"Und ich sehe, Frau Hartmann ist auch mitgekommen." Die Stimme war ein heiseres Flüstern. Es würde unmöglich sein, sie identifizieren zu wollen.

"Guten Abend," hörte ich Moellers Stimme neben mir. "Was können Sie mir über Sonjas Tod sagen?"

"Sonjas Tod war ein Unfall. Ein betrunkener Freier. Es hat nichts mit Ihrem Fall zu tun." Das Flüstern war erstaunlich gut zu verstehen. Der Mann musste direkt hinter uns stehen. Zu gerne hätte ich mich umgedreht, aber ich wollte Moellers Arrangement nicht gefährden. Wenn der Kontakt wirklich so gut war, war er vermutlich ein paar Ungereimtheiten wert. 

Während Moeller dem Flüsterer noch ein paar Fragen stellte, wunderte ich mich doch in zunehmendem Maße darüber, woher der Mann diese Information haben konnte. Sonja war erst kurze Zeit tot. Was auch immer der Gerichtsmediziner sagte: ich hatte sie noch kurz zuvor gesehen und mit ihr gesprochen. Woher hatte der Mann verdammt noch mal diese Information?

Gerade als ich danach fragen wollte, sagte die die Stimme plötzlich: "Sie sollten jetzt schnell von hier verschwinden." 

Moeller zog mich hoch. "Kommen Sie." 

Wir gingen denselben Weg zurück, den wir gekommen waren. 

"Und so ist es immer?" fragte ich, während ich neben ihm herstöckelte.

Er nickte. "Jedes Mal. Ich..." Dann hörte ich etwas, was nur ein Schuss sein konnte, und Moeller brach neben mir zusammen. Bevor ich noch richtig begriffen hatte, was eigentlich geschehen war, schlug eine weitere Kugel direkt neben mir ein. Instinktiv ging ich in die Hocke und zog meine Waffe. Ich versuchte, irgendetwas zu erkennen, aber es war absolut niemand zu sehen. 

"Moeller?" Keine Antwort. "Moeller?" Immer noch nichts. Verdammt!

Ich versuchte, mit einem Auge die Umgebung abzuchecken, während ich seinen Puls suchte. Immerhin fühlte ich seinen warmen Atem an meinem Arm, doch seinen Puls fand ich nur mit Mühe. Und als ich ihn fand, war er erschreckend schwach. 

Es war sehr dunkel hier, aber ich musste versuchen, die Wunde zu finden. Es war leichter als erwartet. Als ich seine Jacke öffnete, sah ich einen sich schnell ausbreitenden dunklen Fleck auf der linken oberen Seite seines Brustkorbs.

Links?

Oh mein Gott. Ich fingerte mit einer zitternden Hand nach meinem Telefon, während ich mit der anderen verzweifelt versuchte, Druck auf die Wunde auszuüben. Als ich endlich den Notruf an der anderen Seite hatte, musste ich mich beherrschen, nicht alles zu vergessen, was man den Leuten immer wieder einbläut, wenn sie in Notfallsituationen zum Telefon griffen. Ich schaffte es aber tatsächlich einigermaßen kohärent meinen Namen, Art des Notfalls und genauen Ort anzugeben. Dann wandte ich meine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder Moeller zu. Ich wollte mir einreden, dass es nur das Mondlicht war, aber er schien schon in dieser kurzen Zeit bedenklich blasser geworden zu sein.

Ich unterdrückte ein hysterisches Schluchzen. Ich war schließlich Polizistin, ich konnte mit solchen Situationen umgehen. Aber ich war bei der Mordkommission. Uns passierte so was nicht. Wenn wir kamen, gab es eine Leiche, sonst nichts. Ich schluckte und versuchte, den Gedanken an Leichen weiträumig zu verdrängen. Moeller würde nicht sterben. Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass er starb. Einmal würde ich früh genug da sein. Einmal würde ich den Täter aufhalten. Verzweifelt suchte ich nach irgend etwas, was ich auf die Wunde pressen konnte, aber ich hatte absolut nichts Geeignetes bei mir. Verdammtes Nuttenoutfit! So blieben mir nur meine Hände, und ich konnte nur allzu deutlich fühlen, wie mir sein Leben buchstäblich zwischen den Fingern davon rann. 

Aber ich würde ihn nicht verlieren. Plötzlich war es egal, dass ich ihn erst einen Tag kannte, es war sogar egal, wer er eigentlich war, für mich war nur noch wichtig, dass er nicht sterben würde. Ich würde ihn mit meinem Willen zwingen, bei mir zu bleiben. Er würde der eine sein, den ich gerettet hatte, der eine, für den ich nicht nur noch den Täter finden konnte.

Als die Rettungssanitäter kamen, mussten sie mich mit Gewalt von ihm wegziehen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass nur meine Berührung ihn noch im Jetzt und Hier hielten. Er atmete fast gar nicht mehr, und sein Puls war unauffindbar für mich gewesen. In diesen längsten Minuten meines Lebens hatte ich plötzlich zu einem Gott gebetet, an den ich doch gar nicht glaubte: Bitte, lass ihn nicht sterben, bitte, lass ihn nicht sterben... 

Ich wurde beiseite geschubst und stand wenig später mehr oder weniger unbeachtet in dem ganzen Chaos, das sich auf einmal um den Tatort herum entfaltet hatte. Streifenbeamten, die die Szene absperrten, Techniker von der Spurensicherung, die die Gegend absuchten, die ermittelnden Beamten, die mich befragt hatten. Und die Rettungssanitäter, die noch immer mit Moeller beschäftigt waren. Offensichtlich ging es ihm so schlecht, dass sie es nicht wagten, ihn auf dem schnellsten Weg ins Krankenhaus zu bringen, sondern ihn erst einmal stabilisieren wollten. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass das tatsächlich alles passierte. Ich zitterte und redete mir ein, dass es nur die Kälte war. 

Als mein Telefon klingelte, zuckte ich vor Schreck zusammen. 

"Kommen Sie zurück zu der Parkbank," hörte ich die heisere Stimme. Während ich versuchte Moellers Blut aufzuhalten, hatte ich eine Gestalt in den Büschen gesehen, kaum wahrnehmbar mit dunkler Kleidung, eigentlich nur das Gesicht, ein heller Fleck in der Dunkelheit. Ich erinnerte mich dunkel, dass ich ihn angeschrieen hatte, er solle etwas tun, nicht einfach so dastehen, aber die Gestalt war einfach verschwunden. 

Niemand beachtete mich, als ich mich wieder Richtung Bank auf den Weg machte. Ich hatte mich kaum hingesetzt, als ich wieder direkt hinter mir die Stimme hörte.

"Was ist passiert?"

Genau wusste ich das eigentlich selber nicht, aber ich stotterte mich durch die Fakten. 

"Es tut mir leid." Es hörte sich an, als würde er das tatsächlich meinen. "Wo bringen sie ihn hin?"

"Nach Altona." Und ich wollte dabei sein. "Ich muss jetzt gehen."

"Passen Sie auf sich auf."

Ich nickte, stand auf und ging wieder zum Tatort zurück. Moeller war unterdessen abtransportiert. Jemand fuhr mich ins Krankenhaus. 

Ich stürmte in die Notaufnahme und auf die nächste Schwester zu. 

"Hier ist eben ein angeschossener Polizist eingeliefert worden. Wo ist er?"

"Schon im OP." Nach einem kurzen Blick auf mich fügte sie hinzu: "Sie tun, was sie können. Wollen Sie sich nicht erstmal setzen?" Sie führte mich zu einer in den Boden geschraubten Sitzreihe. Ich sank in mich zusammen. 

"Kaffee?"

Ich nickte wortlos, und sie brachte mir einen Becher voll. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Immer wieder hörte ich diese... Schüsse? Sah Moeller zusammenbrechen. All das Blut. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Mein Blick fiel auf den Becher, den ich in beiden Händen hielt. Und auf meine Hände. Oh mein Gott. Ich schaute an mir herunter. All das Blut... Moellers Blut...

Ich verbrachte Ewigkeiten in diesem trüb-grauen Wartebereich damit, abwechselnd in meinen Kaffee und auf meine blutverschmierten Hände zu starren. Irgendwann hörte ich auf, die Schwestern und Pfleger zu fragen, ob sie mir etwas neues sagen konnten. Irgendwann rang ich mich dazu durch, das Angebot der einen Schwester, ihre Duschen zu benutzen, anzunehmen. Sie gab mir auch eine frische Hose und ein Shirt. Und irgendwann viel später sagte sie mir, dass Moeller jetzt aus dem OP raus und auf der Intensivstation sei. Sie brachte mich selbst hoch in den dritten Stock, und dann stand ich vor einer Glasscheibe und starrte Moeller an. 

"Kann ich zu ihm rein?" fragte ich schließlich. "Ich bin seine Partnerin." Was nicht wirklich gelogen war. Die Schwester nickte, half mir in einen grünen Kittel und gab mir einen Mundschutz. Mit zitternden Knien betrat ich den Raum.

Er lag zwischen einer Phalanx piepsender und blinkender Geräte. Viel zu langsam piepsender und viel zu selten blinkender Geräte. Oh Gott, das war nicht gut. Das war ganz und gar nicht gut. Ich trat näher ans Bett. Er war totenblass. Aber wo hätte er auch Farbe herhaben sollen. Ich dachte an die Menge seines Bluts, die ich gerade kurz zuvor den Duschabfluss herunter gespült hatte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit gedauert zu haben, bis das Wasser klar wurde. 

Ich schluckte ein hysterisches Schluchzen herunter. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Er war schließlich nicht der erste Polizist, der im Dienst angeschossen wurde. Das konnte passieren. Und eigentlich kannte ich ihn kaum. Wie konnte es mir da so viel bedeuten? Wie konnte _er_ mir da so viel bedeuten? Ich trat ans Bett und griff vorsichtig nach seiner Hand. Ich hatte das absurde Bedürfnis, ihm das zerzauste Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen um ihm zu versichern, dass alles gut werden würde. Bevor ich mich endgültig vergaß, öffnete sich leise die Tür, und eine Ärztin winkte mich heraus. Es fiel mir erstaunlich schwer, Moellers Hand loszulassen.

Draußen wartete die Ärztin auf mich. 

"Sie sind seine Partnerin?" fragte sie mich.

Ich nickte. "Was können Sie mir sagen?"

Irgendetwas in meinen Augen ließ sie zögern, aber dann sagte sie doch, was ich nicht hören wollte. "Es sieht nicht gut aus." Leider war das keine wirkliche Überraschung. "Er hat viel Blut verloren. Und der Schuss hat das Herz nur knapp verfehlt. Wir haben alles getan, was wir konnten, aber... " Sie stockte, sprach dann aber doch weiter. "Wenn er die Nacht überlebt, ist viel gewonnen." Sie hörte sich nicht so an, als würde sie wirklich daran glauben. 

"Er ist ein Kämpfer." Nicht, dass ich das wirklich beurteilen konnte. Obwohl er in der kurzen Zeit, in der ich ihn kannte, einen durchaus kämpferischen Eindruck auf mich gemacht hatte. 

Sie nickte. "Gut, dann hat er vielleicht wirklich noch eine Chance." Sie musterte mich genauer. "Sie sehen selbst so aus, als wenn sie etwas Schlaf brauchen könnten. Gehen Sie nach Hause, sie können hier nichts tun. Soll ich Ihnen Tabletten aufschreiben?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Mir war klar, dass sie recht hatte: Ich konnte hier nichts tun. Also würde ich gehen. Nicht, wie sie vorgeschlagen hatte, nach Hause um zu schlafen, sondern vielmehr ins Polizeipräsidium, denn ich hatte noch immer einen Drogenkauf durchzuziehen. Zumindest war ich der Ansicht, dass wir es trotz allem tun sollten. Und dafür brauchte ich einen klaren Kopf. Ich hinterließ meine Nummer mit der Anweisung sofort anzurufen, wenn sich Moellers Zustand ändern würde. Dann rief ich mir ein Taxi.

Ich hatte schon aus dem Krankenhaus versucht, Jan Sommer zu erreichen, hatte aber kein Glück gehabt. Auch jetzt war er nicht in seinem Büro und ging auch nicht an sein Handy. Also mussten wir allein eine Entscheidung treffen. Glücklicherweise stimmten mir die anderen zu, dass die Chance zu gut war, um sie sich entgehen zu lassen, und so schlüpfte ich in das neue Nutten-Outfit, dass ich mir auf dem Weg gekauft hatte, und machte mich mit meiner Rückendeckung auf den Weg. 

Der Kauf verlief einfacher, als ich es zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Ich brauchte weder meine Waffe, noch mein Codewort, das die Verstärkung herbeirufen sollte. Kaum war ich in der Hütte auf dem Hinterhof, hatte ich auch schon ein Röhrchen mit einer roten Flüssigkeit und einem Smilie auf dem oberen Ende. Mein Dealer wies mich noch darauf hin, dass ich es schnell nehmen solle, da es nach allem, was er wisse, sehr schnell zerfalle. Ich hatte ohnehin nicht vorgehabt, noch lange herumzuhängen. 

Endlich hatten wir etwas, womit wir arbeiten konnten. Ich war schon sehr gespannt, um was es sich denn nun handelte. Ich schlüpfte durch das Tor und ging langsam in Richtung Treffpunkt, als ich mein Handy gegen meine Taille vibrieren fühlte. Ich hatte den Klingelton ausgeschaltet, weil ich nicht in einem kritischen Moment gestört werden wollte. Hoffentlich war das endlich Sommer. Und hoffentlich wusste er schon, was passiert war. 

"Ja?"

"Laufen Sie." Es war die heisere Stimme, die ich im Park gehört hatte. Nach den Erfahrungen der Nacht, stellte ich keine weiteren Fragen, sondern rannte los. Ich hörte schnelle Schritte hinter mir. Glücklicherweise war ich nicht mehr allzu weit vom Treffpunkt entfernt. 

Aber als ich an der abgesprochenen Stelle ankam, musste ich feststellen, dass niemand da war. Die Schritte hinter mir kamen näher. Ich fluchte und rannte weiter Richtung Hauptstraße. Dort warf ich mich ohne weitere Skrupel einem Taxi in den Weg und kletterte, während ich die Schimpfkanonade des Fahrers ignorierte, in den Fond.

"Zum Polizeipräsidium. Schnell."

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich wieder das Vibrieren des Handys an meiner nackten Haut spürte. 

"Ja?"

"Bringen sie die Droge zu Moeller, und geben Sie sie ihm."

Er hatte aufgelegt, bevor ich noch etwas entgegnen oder gar fragen konnte.

"Änderung des Plans," sagte ich zum Taxifahrer. "Fahren Sie zum AKA." 

Warum tat ich das? Ich hatte nicht wirklich vor, Moeller die Droge zu geben, oder? Ich würde sie ins Labor bringen, wo sie untersucht werden sollte. Aber die Stimme hatte bisher immer nur gute Anweisungen gegeben. Konnte ich dem Flüsterer trauen? 

Leider kamen wir am Krankenhaus an, bevor ich eine befriedigende Antwort auf diese Frage finden konnte. Ich sprintete ins Gebäude und in den dritten Stock. Die Schwester im Eingangbereich der Intensivstation war zu überrascht, um mich aufzuhalten. Ich stürmte an ihr vorbei in Moellers Zimmer, ohne noch weiter nachzudenken. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht sagte mir alles, was ich nicht wissen wollte: Er würde die Nacht nicht überleben. Ich wusste, wie der Tod aussah, und ich sah ihn in Moellers Gesicht. 

Vielleicht war es das, was den letzten Ausschlag gab, vielleicht hatte meine Entscheidung auch schon seit dem Anruf festgestanden, auf jeden Fall schob ich die Sauerstoffmaske beiseite, öffnete das Röhrchen und kippte Moeller den Inhalt in den Mund. 

Ich konnte ihn schlucken sehen. Und plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, was ich gerade getan hatte. Vielleicht war ich einfach wahnsinnig - darauf würde ich zumindest plädieren, wenn sie mich zur Rede stellen würden. 

Die Tür hinter mir öffnete sich und zwei Pfleger kamen herein. Sie sahen aus, als wären sie durchaus bereit, Gewalt anzuwenden. Ich trat einen langsamen Schritt von Moellers Bett weg, ließ das Röhrchen in meiner Tasche verschwinden und folgte ihnen ohne weiteres Wort nach draußen.

In dem Röhrchen war noch ein kleiner Rest der roten Flüssigkeit verblieben. Plötzlich schien es mir unendlich wichtig, dass wenigstens das noch analysiert werden sollte. Ich musste wissen, was ich Moeller da gerade gegeben hatte. Ich ging zum Empfang der Intensivstation, missachtete die düsteren Blicke der Schwester dort und drückte ihr das Röhrchen in die Hand.

"Sorgen Sie dafür, dass dies so schnell wie möglich ins Labor gebracht und analysiert wird." Glücklicherweise erinnerte sie sich an mich, ich hätte keinerlei Ausweis dabei gehabt. Man geht nicht gerade mit einem Polizeiausweis in der Tasche zum Drogeneinkauf. 

Ich griff nach meinem Handy und rief Schulz-Wagner an.

"Schulz-Wagner."

"Ich habe eine Probe der Droge."

"Ich weiß." Er klang nicht gerade erfreut, was durch seine nächsten Worte erklärt wurde. "Und Sie sollten damit eigentlich auf dem Weg hierher sein. Wo sind Sie, zum Teufel?"

"Im AKA. Die Droge ist schon auf dem Weg hier ins Labor. Angeblich zerfällt sie sehr schnell. Wie schnell können Sie hier sein?"

Er war noch immer nicht glücklich, versprach aber in zehn Minuten hier zu sein. 

Als ich aufgelegt hatte, wurde mir noch einmal bewusst, was ich eigentlich getan hatte. Ich hatte auf Grund irgendeiner Informantenaussage - und er war noch nicht mal mein eigener Informant - Moeller eine unbekannte Droge eingeflößt. Das einzige, was mir etwas Hoffnung gab, war, dass Moeller ihm vertraute. Zumindest hatte ich in der kurzen Zeit, die ich mit ihm verbracht hatte, den Eindruck gewonnen.

Trotzdem musste ich mich selbst davon überzeugen, dass er nicht eben jetzt im Sterben lag. Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass möglicherweise ich Moellers verzweifelt ums Leben kämpfenden Körper der letzten Chance beraubt hatte. Und so schlüpfte ich wieder in einen der grünen Kittel, schnappte mir einen Mundschutz und betrat erneut in sein Zimmer. Ich trat ans Bett und griff nach seiner Hand. Ich verdrängte den Gedanken, wie natürlich mir diese Geste schon erschien, und konzentrierte mich auf sein Gesicht. 

Er schien mehr Farbe zu haben und ruhiger zu atmen. Ich hoffte inständig, das ich mir das nicht nur einbildete. Noch viel inständiger hoffte ich, dass Schulz-Wagner die Droge analysieren und mir sagen würde, was sie sei und dass ich nichts besseres hätte tun können, als sie einem Sterbenden zu geben. 

Ich weiß, dass selbst Experten sich nicht sicher sind, was Menschen im Koma alles von dem, was um sie herum passiert, mitkriegen. Oder von dem, was man ihnen erzählt. Trotzdem ist man wohl allgemein der Meinung, dass es gut ist, mit Komapatienten zu sprechen. Aber wenn ich ehrlich war, war das war nicht mein Hauptbeweggrund, Moeller alle Ereignisse der Nacht zu erzählen. Vielleicht wollte ich ihn wirklich nur, in der vagen Hoffnung, dass er mich tatsächlich verstehen würde, auf dem Laufenden halten, vielleicht suchte ich auch Absolution. Und vielleicht wollte ich auch die Möglichkeit der... Freundschaft, die ich zwischen uns gespürt hatte, nicht einfach gehen lassen. Vielleicht wollte ich ihn nicht so einfach gehen lassen.

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Schulz-Wagner mich aus dem Raum rufen ließ. Ich wusste nur, dass ich wirklich müde war. Augenscheinlich hatte das Adrenalin in meinem Körper seine Halbwertzeit überschritten. Ein Blick auf Schulz-Wagners Gesicht und ich war wieder wach. 

"Was?" Er starrte mich wortlos an. Langsam wurde ich ernsthaft nervös. "Was hat die Analyse ergeben?" 

"Nichts," antwortete er schließlich. "Wenn das ein Scherz sein sollte, dann war er nicht besonders lustig."

"Scherz?" Wovon sprach der Mann? "Und wie soll ich das verstehen: nichts?"

"Es gab nichts zu analysieren." Bevor ich noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, sprach er weiter. "Die Probe hat sich vor meinen Augen in Luft aufgelöst."

"Sie ist zerfallen."

"Zerfallen würde bedeuten, dass ein Rückstand bleibt. Nein, sie ist einfach weg gewesen."

"Ääh... Puff - weg?"

"'Puff' wäre eine Explosion, damit könnte ich leben..." Er seufzte ungeduldig. "Kommen Sie mit." Er griff meinen Ellenbogen und zog mich hinter sich her. Im Labor angekommen, hielt er mir auch schon einen leeren Objektträger vor die Nase. Da war tatsächlich nichts. Dann machte er drei große Schritte um den Labortisch herum, griff das Röhrchen und hielt es mir ebenfalls vor die Nase. Wieder nichts. Toller Beweis. Aber er musste es wohl jemandem zeigen. 

"Das heißt, wir brauchen mehr," stellte ich fest. 

"Ja," grummelte er mich an. "Und dann trödeln sie nicht wieder so rum, sondern bringen es gleich zu mir."

Er hatte natürlich recht. Aber ich hatte nicht getrödelt. Ich hatte mich sogar sehr beeilt. Gut, vielleicht hätte er die Probe analysieren können, wenn ich direkt ins Polizeipräsidium gefahren wäre oder wenn er das ganze Röhrchen gehabt hätte. Vielleicht auch nicht. Ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass ich meine Handlungsweise bereute.

  


Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht kam ich nach Hause. Ich hatte mich gerade dazu entschlossen, ohne zu duschen, angezogen ins Bett zu fallen, als mein Handy klingelte. Ich seufzte, wagte aber nicht, nicht dran zu gehen. Es war mein Freund, der Flüsterer. 

"Wie geht es Moeller?"

"Er lebt noch." Zumindest noch, als ich vor zwanzig Minuten das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte. "Hören Sie. Was ist diese Droge?"

"Haben Sie sie ihm gegeben?"

"Ja. Und nun will ich wissen, _was_ ich ihm da gegeben habe."

>"Ich weiß, wo Sommer ist," wechselte er das Thema. Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, nannte er eine Adresse und legte auf. Langsam fragte ich mich ernsthaft, wie Moeller es so lange mit ihm ausgehalten hatte. Ich versuchte noch einmal, Sommers Handy zu erreichen. Nichts. Ich fluchte ausgiebig, sprang unter die Dusche, zog saubere Klamotten an und fuhr los.

Zwanzig Minuten später parkte ich vor einem Mehrfamilienhaus in ???. Ich stieg aus und warf einen Blick auf die Namen an den Klingeln. Nichts, was mir bekannt vorkam. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und warf einen Blick auf das Haus. Alles dunkel. Kein Wunder um diese Uhrzeit. Normale Bürger liegen da im Bett und schlafen. Und ich hatte nicht vor, sie unnötig rauszuklingeln. Die Frage war nur: War es unnötig?

Ich seufzte und warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick um mich. Meine Augen blieben an einem geparkten Auto hängen. Das kannte ich doch, das war der Wagen, in dem mich Sommer eingesammelt hatte. Ich ging rüber und sah Sommer auf dem Rücksitz schlafen. Herrgott nochmal! Hatte der Mann nichts anderes zu tun? Ich klopfte an die Scheibe. Nichts. Ich klopfte energischer und rief seinen Namen. Immer noch nichts. Langsam bekam ich ein ungutes Gefühl. 

Die Tür ließ sich ohne weiteres öffnen, aber Sommer wachte auch nicht auf, als ich ihn an der Schulter schüttelte. Ein Blick auf seine Brust, auf der sich ein großer dunkler Fleck befand, sagte mir, dass er nie wieder aufwachen würde. Ich schluckte und löste meine plötzlich starren Finger aus seinem Mantel. Zehn Minuten später war die Spurensicherung da. 

Nachdem ich meine Aussage gemacht hatte, fuhr ich zurück zum Polizeipräsidium. Es gab da nämlich immer noch das Problem der fehlenden Rückendeckung zu klären. Sie waren tatsächlich noch immer unauffindbar. Vielleicht waren es die Ereignissen der letzten Nächte, aber es irritierte mich doch gewaltig, dass sie weder von selbst aufgetaucht, noch sich sonstwie gemeldet hatten. 

Ich rief einen der Techniker an, der auch noch zum Team gehört hatte. Er war wenig begeistert, um diese Uhrzeit aus dem Bett geklingelt zu werden, aber als ich ihm sagte, was passiert war, willigte er ein, sich mit mir am ursprünglich abgemachten Treffpunkt zu treffen.

Als ich ankam, war die Sonne aufgegangen, und der Techniker wartete schon. Ich lief unterdessen auf schwarzem Kaffee und Adrenalin. Als wir ihr verlassenes Auto fanden, war ich schon froh, dass keine Leichen auf dem Rücksitz lagen. Nachdem ich auch den Kofferraum kontrolliert hatte, der natürlich leer war, sagte ich mir, dass ich ernsthaft paranoid sei.

Das war bevor ich den Fleck an der Erde sah. Dunkel und noch etwas feucht zeichnete er sich in der Nähe der vorderen Tür auf dem Asphalt ab. Ich ging in die Hocke und berührte die Stelle vorsichtig mit einem Finger. Meine Fingerspitze färbte sich dunkelrot. Ich folgte der Blutspur, denn etwas anderes konnte sie nicht sein, bis in einen Hinterhof. Dort hörte sie auf, genau vor einem Müllcontainer. Seufzend warf ich einen Blick hinein.

Nachdem ich Verstärkung zur Bergung zweier Leichen plus Sicherung des Tatorts angefordert hatte, fragte ich mich ernsthaft, was hier gespielt wurde. Drei Personen der SoKo waren tot, ein weiterer lebensgefährlich verletzt. Wer gehörte - außer mir - eigentlich noch zur Kommission? Gab es noch eine Kommission? 

Im Polizeipräsidium konnte mir niemand sagen konnte, wer eigentlich noch zur SoKo gehörte. Also ließ ich mir alle relevanten Akten in Moellers Büro bringen. Das schien einfacher, da hier ohnehin schon ein Großteil lagerte. Zumindest redete ich mir ein, dass das der Grund für meine Wahl war.

Neben Moeller, dem Leiter des Teams, hatten noch Jan Sommer, die zwei die eigentlich meine Rückendeckung sein sollten, zwei Techniker und ein weiterer Beamter von der Mordkommission dazugehört. Meine Akte war noch gar nicht dabei. Moeller, Sommer und die zwei von der Rückendeckung fielen weg. Blieb der Typ von der Mordkommission, mit dem ich jetzt dringend sprechen wollte. Während sein Handy klingelte, bis die Mailbox dran ging, überlief mich ein Frösteln, über das ich gar nicht genauer nachdenken wollte. Vielleicht war die Frage unterdessen nicht mehr, war ich paranoid, sondern vielmehr war ich paranoid genug? Ich wählte Petersens Nummer und fragte ihn nach meinem Kollegen. Nachdem ich ihm die Entwicklungen der Nacht geschildert hatte, versprach er, sich darum zu kümmern. 

Ich stürzte mich unterdessen auf die Akten.

  


_Fortsetzung folgt_

  
  



End file.
